Rurumu
|english = |image gallery = yes|enemies = Umm Madaura}} Rurumu (ルルム, Rurumu) was the wife of Hinahoho. She was the daughter of the Chief of the Imuchakk Tribe, Rametoto. She passed away during the events in Adventure of Sinbad. Night 317 Appearance In her tribe, Rurumu was considered the most beautiful of all the other girls and one of Imuchakk's finest warriors. She has a strong build, and is a bit taller than Hinahoho. She usually wears a Imuchakk headband and has wavy teal-blue hair, braided in two large plaints down her back, as well as two side-bangs beside her face. Her eyes are usually closed, or at least half-closed. Her eyelashes are particularly long. Personality Upon meeting Sinbad, she is shown to be a very kind and patient woman, and somewhat open-minded, as she accepts him immediately. She is fairly strict, however, manages to teach Ja'far and Sinbad common manners as well as reading and writing in just a few months time. She is a kind and respectful person who cares a great deal about her friends and family, although she is also very clever and protective, to the point where if provoked sufficiently in this way she will not hesitate to socially and legally destroy someone to protect them. History Not much is known about her prior to her appearance in the Imuchakk arc, although it can be presumed that she spent her days studying extensively and training to become a warrior. She also at some point became acquainted with Hinahoho and promised to marry him. Plot Imuchakk Arc Rurumu's first appearance is in Imuchakk, during a flashback where she tells Hinahoho that she is not allowed to marry him until he becomes a warrior. Then, after he returns from Valefor's dungeon, she comes to meet with him, and asks to accompany him in his departure from Imuchakk. She then accompanies both Sinbad and Hinahoho to meet with her father, in hopes of gaining his blessing for their marriage and her departure from Imuchakk, which ends successfully. Adventure of Sinbad Night 13 - 29 Reim Empire Arc After departing Imuchakk, Rurumu is seen teaching Ja'far and Sinbad proper etiquette and manners. She displays her skill in cooking as she makes a meal for the two, and takes the opportunity to teach them proper table manners. Adventures of Sinbad night 30 One month later, the group reaches the Reim Empire. Sinbad opens up a shop, only to have it shut down for not having a license to operate. Sinbad signs a contract to another merchant to sell their items in exchange for money, which ends in further failure as the man resells all the items for five times the profit. Then Sinbad sends everyone back to Imuchakk with all the money save for three copper coins. Ja'far complains about how he'd rather be in Reim with Sinbad since Rurumu is still pushing him to study. Rurumu explains to Ja'far that she knows it's difficult for him to study, but he must work hard in order to repay Sinbad for the chance of a new life. Then, she announces that she is pregnant with Hinahoho's child, but explains to Ja'far that if they were related by blood, it wouldn't mean that she wouldn't be strict and only be loving or even if she's strict, it doesn't mean she hates him. Then, she refers to Ja'far as her "first child", despite not knowing him for long, she loves him as her own - which moves Ja'far to tears. She collapses and mentions that she's about to go into labour at any second, saying that Imuchakk children grow quickly in their mothers' wombs, so it is possible to give birth within a few months. Then, she states that Ja'far will be her child's big brother and she will teach Ja'far on midwifery. Adventures of Sinbad Night 33 A few months later, the group returns to the Reim Empire with the cargo, and Ja'far is seen being tormented by Rurumu's and Hinahoho's son, Kikiriku, as he was instructed to watch over him. Adventures of Sinbad night 34 Slave arc Abilities As the princess of the Imuchakk Tribe, Rurumu is skilled in many departments, including, but not limited to, cooking, fighting, reading, writing, and negotiating. She taught Sinbad and Ja'far, who were both illiterate at the beginning of the series, how to read and write. Additionally, Sinbad learned the basics of negotiating from her, though the rest he received from Rashid. It is unknown how well Rurumu fights, though she can. However, based off of how well Hinahoho fights, and the fact that she's supposed to be just as good, if not better than him, then she is a great fighter. Relationships Hinahoho Before Hinahoho went to conquer the dungeon, she seemed to like him and happily accepted his hand in marriage. Although Hinahoho loves his wife dearly, there are times when she frightens him. She seems to love him deeply, so much so that she accepted him even though he was once ostracized for not becoming a warrior. Ja'far Soon after meeting Ja'far, she immediately took it upon herself to tutor him. She was a strict but efficient teacher, instructing him in reading, writing, proper speech and social behavior, and also helped him break out of a few of his Sham Lash induced habits. Moreover, she quickly adopts him as her son, claiming that she loves him very dearly, and is strict on him because she wants to help him improve, because she views him as her son. As he progresses, she is shown to be very proud of him, and to trust him fully and completely, as she is the first to have faith in his plan to rescue Sinbad from Maader umm mariadel. She is not just his tutor or adoptive mother, but she is also at one point his partner in rescuing Sinbad, and along with her other children, he is among the people for which she cares most deeply. Sinbad Rurumu respects Sinbad as her husband does and treats him as if he were family. Although she is not as lenient with him when she begins to teach him how to read and write, she is less strict with him than she is with her children. Trivia *She is said to be one of Imuchakk's most accomplished warriors. *Although said to be perfect by the rest of her tribe, she is portrayed as a fairly humble individual. *While most of her tribe seems to have amber/gold eyes, her eyes are apparently green. *According to her father, 320 men have proposed to her, including Hinahoho, however he was the only person who thought to actually include her in said proposal. References }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Imuchakk Category:Adventure of Sinbad